User talk:Penguin-Pal/Archive 24
Deletion Request Please delete my Field-Ops Tracker by author request. 16:13, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Template:EmbedMusic Disable Script I noticed that the disable JS script for Template:EmbedMusic doesn't work. I added it to my JS page 2 days ago but it doesn't work - I still hear it. 16:18, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Page Move Could you move Fire Ninja Stamp to Fire Ninja Stamp (CJ: Fire) since there is now a Fire Ninja stamp (CJ: Snow). I also need you to move the following: *Water Ninja stamp > Water Ninja stamp (CJ: Water) 16:24, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Bot Page Creation Hi, Penguin-Pal. I don't know if you knew about this, but it seems the WikiaBot has created a page titled Empty. Why do you suppose this is? I just wanted to let you know before I deleted the page. -- 19:38, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Reply I cant because then other users will try my glitch in Google Chrome and the Chat will get hacked a lot more often. But it said I didn't have permission on the chat but I avoided that through hacking the Chat. Apj26 also let me. Look at this website I made (Make sure your on an iOS Device) http://cptricks.tk/FreeiOSApps. Bye Cap123 (Talk) 06:26, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Inactive Blog post: User_blog:Cap123/Inactive_for_a_couple_of_days This will explain why i wont be here as much and read the second sentance. Cap123 (Talk) 06:51, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Time zone Sorry for contacting you so much but I noticed on the List of Chat Moderators page it said time zone. My time zone is British Summer Time. Thanks, Cap123 (Talk) 06:54, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Page Protect Since I have finished with it, and I don't want anyone to message me on it anymore, please lock this page. 09:56, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Page Creation Please create the following: *User:81.101.202.233/3000 Edits Party/Party *User:81.101.202.233/Sandbox Template *Template:TimeOfDay *Template:OwnsPuffleHeadphones *Template:GameDayOwner *Template:DS-EPFOwner *Template:DS-HerbertsRevenge *Template:OwnsMagazine *Template:AppearedMagazine 10:04, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Tusk! Hi, I was wondering if you could make these music templates. Please message me the templates if you finish them. Tusk Battle! Card-Jitsu Snow Battle Theme TLOTR, one of the edit masters. 10:30, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Page Unlock Please unlock the following: *Template:Sensei *Coins 11:12, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Page Creation Please create: *Template:TimeOfDay/doc 15:45, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Vicyorus Demotion I have been banned or kicked by Vicyorus a few times just becausing I am talking about cats and rainbows. I really want you to do something about him. -Jj131 the epic guy (talk) 16:07, May 26, 2013 (UTC) RE:Row boat Hi Penguin-Pal, Thanks for your remarks, I have just changed my signature ;) -- Dps04talk 16:37, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Page Creation Please create these categories: *Category:My Penguin Users with *Category:Club Penguin: Game Day Owners with *Category:Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force Owners with *Category:Herbert's Revenge Owners with *Category:Club Penguin Magazine Owners with *Category:Club Penguin Magazine Appearers with *Category:Spydar007 3000 Edits Party Attendee with 16:40, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Penguin Age template The Penguin Age template says: "PenguinAge has been playing Club Penguin for 7 years, 4 monthsand 25 days." However, it needs a space between 'months' and 'and'. I know this is something to do with Template:YMD but I'm not sure what. Can you edit it to make it right? 16:59, May 26, 2013 (UTC) About My Block Hello there. I just saw your message about the block. First of all I am sorry because I didn't see the text on the right down side where it said "1 new postcard". That was the warning you sent me. It won't happen again. When will my block end? (Sonicsonic3 (talk) 18:51, May 26, 2013 (UTC)) 2 Questions Hi P-P, I have 2 Questions to ask, 1 Please delete this this page since the Party is over and Mark it Author Request 2 Since Trellar is no longer a part of the Wikia Staff, you can change it back too Default. Thanks , , (UTC) CPChatBot issues Hello: As you may or may not be aware, I am unable to use any moderator command on CPChatBot. This problem has been on for almost a month now and it's getting frustrating. I would thank you if you could talk directly to Sactage about this problem, as he seems to ignore my messages on his talk page at Community Central. Thank you for your attention: If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, you're gonna have a bad time. 00:43, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Page Unlock Can you unlock the following pages with an expiry time of 1 day please? *Blue *Green *Pink *Black *Orange *Yellow *Brown *Peach *Light Blue *Lime Green *Lavender *Dark Black 15:45, May 28, 2013 (UTC) RE: RE: CPChatBot issues Hello again: The problem seems to be only with me, since I saw Historicalcp updating the logs yesterday. I haven't been able to use a command from CPChatBot since May 9th, 2013. I would be very grateful if you could speak directly with Sactage. :) Thank you once again for your time: If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, you're gonna have a bad time. 21:58, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Chat Mod Calendar Hello, Penguin-Pal. In chat, a user was looking for the request page for the chat moderator right. However, since we have one for rollback, patroller, admin, but not chat mod, I was thinking we could bring back the chat mod calendar. What do you think? Should we bring it back for the fourth time? -- 01:55, May 29, 2013 (UTC) RE:Promotion Thanks, Penguin-Pal! --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 09:16, May 29, 2013 (UTC) MediaWiki:Wikia.css Update Since Roger has been promoted, you need to update the MediaWiki:Wikia.css to put his name in green like the other admins. 12:52, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Humor Wiki Mixer has made a blog post about creating a humor wiki. I have noticed that The Director of PSA has made it as seen here. What do you think? Shouldn't the wikibe created by an admin on this wiki with templates and other things. This is what I call a "dead wiki". I think thewiki should be created by someone else and it should be created properly. 13:59, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Source and Visual Tabs On some wikis the 'Source' and 'Visual' tabs are available to choose from in Edit mode. However, on this wiki, only the 'Source' tab is available. I guess this means that the 'Visual' tab is disabled. How do you do this? 14:19, May 29, 2013 (UTC) New Related Wiki Can you add the CP Music Wiki as a related wiki on the main page please? You need to create Template:Mainpage-music with the following content: Click to visit the Club Penguin Music Wiki, an entire wiki about Club Penguin's Music! Make sure you protect Template:Mainpage-music and update the mainpage with the template. 15:44, May 29, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks Penguin-Pal! Make sure you protect the new template! : Re: Congratulations! Thanks Man! -Twinkie102 :D New Patroller Hi Penguin-Pal, I was wondering since Roger was promoted to admin permantly (according to Wolf-gangs) do we need a new patroller? I would like to be a patroller but I can't nominate myself. Anyways please reply on what you think should happen. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 19:22, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Question Hello P-P. I was wondering, how do you make a link on a page leading to a category page without it being invisible since it's a category link. In other words, how do we make it a redirect. The Thunder Brave, Kyoryu Gold is here! Vanquishing the evil in the name of heaven! 23:51 29 May 2013 (UTC) Several Things Hey there, Penguin-Pal! I would like you to do the following: Page Creation Please create thie following page: #Snow Shuriken Pin Image Uploading Please upload the following image file: # Please tell me on my talk page when you are done with them. Thanks! 05:25, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Pin Tracker Update I just thought I'd let you know that you need to update your pin tracker with the Snow Shuriken Pin. 07:55, May 30, 2013 (UTC) :You also need to update this with the new pin. : 08:06, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ::Done. Onca again, thanks for saving the day! ;) Penguin-Pal (talk) 08:57, May 30, 2013 (UTC) :::I hardly saved the day but still. :P ::: 08:59, May 30, 2013 (UTC) RE: Thanks, Penguin-Pal! Wouldn't it be better to tell other Admins if I want to change it, though? --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 12:47, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Rollback and Patroller Signs Hi Penguin-Pal, I was wondering, maybe using MediaWiki:Wikia.js/userRightsIcons.js (see this page), would you be able to add a "ROLLBACK" and "PATROLLER" sign like the "CHAT MODERATER" and "ADMIN" signs in your profile? Please reply and tell me what you think about the idea --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 21:01, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Shall I wait? Hi P-P, once again my blogs have disappeared :| I need to get to them right now though! User:Fottymaddy RE: Oh, sorry. I just didn't want it to look odd. Coins or coins. --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 09:43, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Page Creation and Image Upload Please create the following page: *Overflowing Suitcase with Please upload these pictures: *Overflowing Suitcase 1.png *Overflowing Suitcase 2.png *Overflowing Suitcase 3.png *Overflowing Suitcase 4.png *CP Mag Issue 18 Front Cover.png 15:16, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Several things Hi Penguin-Pal, just a few things I would like to tell you: #I am now done my exams! I will return to my normal activity rate from now on :D #I will be away from the 2nd May-5th May. A nice, short holiday in Galway :) #How long is the patroller promotions vote on for? Please reply --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 16:41, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hi P-P, Could you come on the please? It's urgent, thanks. (user · talk · blog · · · user= }} logs · type=block&page=User: }} block log · type=rights&page=User: }} rights log) 18:33, May 31, 2013 (UTC) HELP ME OUT! Marcus949 here! Someone's using my account! I need your help to track my account down and put an end to this! Please help me! and get all the admins you can to help get my account back! :( Oh, and i was blocked for 3 months when i was supposed to be blocked for 1 week. The Latest Vandals Hey P-P, Here's our latest Vandals: #Edwinjase #64.237.237.136 REASON: Both Vandalismed PixieLil's Page! PLEASE BLOCK! , , (UTC) *UPDATE: Hey.youcp has blocked them! , , (UTC) Two things Hi Penguin-Pal two things # Please update MediaWiki:Wikia.css by adding User:Green Ninja since he was promoted. # In Club Penguin Wiki:Rollbacks you said that GN was promoted on the 23rd May, when actually it was 31st May. Typos... :P --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 08:03, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hello, Could you Thanks, it's important. (user · talk · blog · · · user= }} logs · type=block&page=User: }} block log · type=rights&page=User: }} rights log) 12:03, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Page Move and Page Creation Hello P-P, Page Move Please move the following page: *List of Beta Testers > Club Penguin Beta Testers Please re-create List of Beta Testers with . Page Creation Please create the following pages: *CPIP Beta Testers with *Card-Jitsu Snow Beta Testers with *Club Penguin Wiki:Statistics with 13:38, June 1, 2013 (UTC)